


Meet Me In the Middle

by 8BitSkeleton



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence and Adam meet on an online MMORPG and become friends. Only, Lawrence develops a crush on Adam. </p><p>It should be no problem when they make plans to meet up, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is less of a fic and more like drabbles slapped together.

they meet in world of warcraft where lawrence is a mage and adam is a paladin 

they’re doing the most grueling raid yet, it takes them four hours and a intense coordination from them and the other three people on their team. when they’re done and the loot is collected, adam receives a message. all it says is _gg add me on skype_

and adam finds it a little weird but adds the guy anyway

he learns that the dude’s name is lawrence, that he likes anime, he likes star wars, he knows a little something about _everything,_ and that adam likes him a lot. 

he and lawrence start exchanging pictures when adam send him a selfie of half his face with star wars on the screen

lawrence feels his hear clench even though _its only half his face lawrence keep it together_. lawrence sends back a few messages and it take a while for him to get up the courage to send half his face back.

adam messages back (what lawrence _interprets_  as) a casual _cute_  before moving off topic to another thing they were talking about. 

lawrence finds that adam is really fucking smart about a lot of things. they graduate from sending selfies to voice calling each other while playing video games or watching tv shows.

lawrence really likes the way adam’s voice gets soft when he gets sleepy, or when he can _hear_  adam’s defensive walls coming down from a hard day at work.

adam calls him once during a panic attack and lawrence feels like his heart is grounded in that moment, and as he talks adam through it, talks him through the breathing, he hears an echo in the back of his head, an echo that feels like its been there since they first talked _i kind of love adam_

after they hang up and adam says his name so quietly lawrence strains to hear, lawrence sighs deeply and scrubs at his face. thinks, _oh fuck._

he doesnt tell adam. they talk more than ever, after that. every time his phone buzzes, lawrence smiles, like some kind of pavlovian effect, like he’s conditioned to adam’s name on his screen and the words that accompany it no matter how benign or short.

adam brings up that lawrence should fly up from dallas to los angeles so they can both go to comic con. lawrence has always wanted to go and adam has never gone _so,_ adam says, _why not?_

lawrence’s throat tightens at the thought.

it takes a while of planning. they determine its easier to stay at adam’s place and just drive down, the gas is on lawrence. neither of them mind the drive, they agree on that much.

the night before lawrence gets on the plane, he falls asleep to adam mumbling through voice call into his pillow, _i can’t wait till you get here_. _my apartment feels cold._

lawrence feels at a loss for words, falls asleep before he has time to say anything.

from the moment he sees adam at the airport, he feel as if he’s in a dream. adam’s smile is _blinding_  in person. best of all, it seems like it’s a permanent feature on his face from the moment adam spots lawrence.

adam’s hair is dissheveled and he’s wearing a hoodie and his shoulders are so _broad_  lawrence feels the need to touch them–

they hug when they get close to each other. adam smells like mint and green apple.

on the car ride back to adam’s place they banter like usual but lawrence cant stop _staring_.

adam glances at him a few times, catches his stares and laughs through them.

as adam shows lawrence the ins and outs of his apartment, he notices no pillows have been put out on the couch, and he asks, “where will i be sleeping?”

adam blinks, licks his lip, looks away. “well i, uh. you can sleep on the couch or. you can sleep. in my bed? if you want to i mean, i know my flirting is a bit awful but i was hoping you’d catch up on it? please tell me you did because if you didnt this’ll be awkward, i’ll pay for your motel room myself.”

lawrence says, “oh.”

adam seems to panic, “fuck can i take that back, you can take my bed, i’ll sleep on the couch pretend i neve–”

“i must be awful at flirting too since you never picked up on it either.”

a beat passes before adam’s laughter comes out light and relieved. “god, look at us. couple of jackasses flirting with each other and not noticing.”

“couple?” lawrence waggles his eyebrows, smiles as he seems adam’s blush rise. 

adam laughs again, “i mean… we can talk about it?”

“i like the sound of that.” lawrence grins and leaves his bag in adam’s room. “movie?”

adam nods, “i’ll order us a pizza. pick a movie.”

they sit way closer than they need to during the movie. it goes from tentative finger touches to shy glances to _actual hand holding holy shit_.

the doorbell for the pizza rings and it startles the both of them. lawrence pauses the movie while adam gets their food and when he comes back, lawrence looks up and it seems like he shocks adam to stillness with his eyes because adam stops, pizza and change in hand and _stares_ lawrence. 

lawrence is about to ask what’s wrong when adam moves again, setting the box down on the coffee table and almost sitting down on lawrence’s lap with how close he is.

lawrence gasps in a breath as adam’s hands comes up to his face, to the side of his glasses. “i used to have glasses,” adam murmurs as he slides the glasses down lawrence’s nose.

“i know,” lawrence replies. “you told me.”

adam lets out a chuckle. “i am just a broken record arent i?”

lawrence chuckles too, and adam asks, “can i kiss you?”

lawrence’s mouth twitches up into a smile. “yes.”

and as they kiss, slow and patient, getting a feel for each other for the first time, lawrence feels like he doesn’t deserve the pure _warmth_ adam makes him feel; a warmth that spreads from his fingers where he sets them on adam’s shoulders to his stomach which flips while adam huffs little breaths out of his nose, seemingly nervous. 

they eat the pizza cold and the movie ends with them laying next to each other on the couch, making out like teenagers. 


	2. Merry Christmas, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adam and lawrence are in a long-distance relationship. for christmas, adam is expecting them to open the gifts they sent each other a few weeks ago over skype and thats it.
> 
> but lawrence has another gift for adam.
> 
> his plane gets in at 8:30am.

adam hasn’t slept all night.

lawrence’s plane gets in at 8:30 in the morning and adam hasn’t slept all night. he wasn’t planning on having any guests or even a tree this christmas.

and yesterday, christmas eve, lawrence had, over skype, shown him his plane ticket.

“i get in tomorrow,” lawrence had almost whispered. “merry christmas.”

adam hasn’t _slept._ he’s in his car, parking in the airport lot and throwing on a terrible christmas sweater for lawrence’s sake. lawrence messaged him that he landed ten minutes ago.

by the time adam jogs into baggage claim, panting from exertion, lawrence is grabbing his bag off the carousel. adam stops, for a second, absorbing the fact that lawrence is _here,_ again, in his presence.

lawrence turns and scans the crowd for a moment before noticing adam. his smile is wide, sincere, _blinding_ , magenetic. adam had no idea if his feet carry him to lawrence or if lawrence walks towards him but then lawrence is there, in front of adam, enveloping adam in a hug, and their bodies connecting feels like the most sound structure adam’s ever encountered, feels like home.

* * *

on the way to adam’s apartment, they stop for chinese food.

adam gets pepper steak, lawrence gets sweet and sour chicken. they sit opposite each other and keep stealing glances at each other over the easy conversation. adam feels like a schoolgirl, smiling at lawrence’s gaze as their eyes skirt over each other.

after their fortune cookies have been opened and eaten, lawrence’s fingers find adam’s open palm. they accommodate for each other and tangle fingers together, lawrence’s thumb rubbing over adam’s knuckles.

the smile lawrence gives adam is soft, gentle, almost awed at his existence.

despite himself, adam blushes.

* * *

when they get to adam’s apartment, lawrence smiles at the tree adam has put up.

“i wasnt expecting company so i had to improvise,” adam explains.

the tree is a small bonsai that looks like an oak tree. it holds two small christmas ornaments and not even a quarter of a full christmas light strand.

lawrence grins at how the present he sent adam is tucked behind the tree, not under it. “it’s perfect,” he tells adam and kisses him.

* * *

they take a walk to look at christmas lights but adam spends more time looking at lawrence than at ornaments.

they pick up pizza on the way home and, when there, they queue up a movie.

adam crashes halfway through the movie and lawrence shifts them from their sitting positions to laying down on adam’s couch, adam laying on his chest. lawrence strokes a hand down adam’s back while adam slips into the gentle in-between of sleep and waking.

adam lazes as credits roll, and lawrence smiles down at him, bringing his other hand to adam’s hair. he leans his head down to lay a soft kiss onto the crown of adams head.

as lawrence breathes in, feeling adam surrounding him, he says, “merry christmas, adam.”

adam seems to melt at his words, falling headfirst into sleep.


End file.
